Hide and Seek
by DixieClemets
Summary: Juguemos a escondernos... Aunque siempre sea igual... y siempre acabe mal. (SonTails) Sonic x Female Tails. Lemon explícito.


**LEMON EXPLICITO EN ESTE FANFIC.**

Siempre en el mismo lugar.

Sonic y Tails jugaban juntos a menudo, desde que eran pequeños. Si no estaban jugando al mortal kombat estaban jugando a las escondidas.

A Tails le encantaba jugar a las escondidas. El simple hecho de esconderse de Sonic era un reto. Hasta esconder cosas era difícil… Y no solo en el juego, sino que también en la realidad. Cualquier secreto que le escondía salía a la luz siempre. Nunca le pudo ocultar nada… Bueno… Casi nada… Había algo que Sonic no sabía… o posiblemente… no quería saber… Era sobre una misión de G.U.N

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _-Tails, no va a pasar nada, es solo un experimento. Luego volverás a la normalidad.-_**

 ** _-¡Pe-pero…! ¡Tengo miedo de los médicos! ¿¡Cómo quieres qué me opere!?-_**

 ** _-Lo sé, zorro. Pero es para realizar esa operación en las bases enemigas. Si te registran y ven que eres un chico te mataran.-_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Siempre de la misma forma.

Y es que Tails se pensaba que algún día dejaría de mirar allí. Siempre fue tan inocente. Nunca llegó a comprender del todo bien lo que era ser alguien que tenía que cuidar de un hermano menor. Aún creía en papá Noel y le mandaba cartas. Y en todas, daba las gracias de tener a un hermano como Sonic. Estar a su lado siempre fue el mejor regalo en todas las navidades y cumpleaños.

Nunca entendió muy bien que era eso de las hormonas y la revuelta de las mismas en la adolescencia. Por lo que ver a su hermano con las hormonas revueltas siempre lo dejaba… de piedra.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _-Sonic… estate quieto… *Risita*-_**

 ** _-Me pides lo imposible, Sally…-_**

 ** _-Ahhh…-_**

 ** _-Dime que hoy pasamos de lo pre-eliminares…-_**

 ** _-Es que… todavía es pronto para hacerlo… Si quieres… podemos hacer algo parecido… un… 69-_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Siempre quedándose dormido.

El sueño le podía al estar a oscuras. Digamos que se dormía un poco, pero, al oír a Sonic cerca se despertaba. Había veces… que cuando despertaba, quería quedarse sordo…

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _-Ahhh So-Sonic… Ah… N-no pares… Ahhh… Sí, lame justo ahí…-_**

 ** _-Que bien lo haces… Sally, si sigues así no duraré mucho…-_**

 ** _(Parad… Parad… Por favor… Parad… Parad… ¡PARAAAAAAAD!)_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Siempre al día siguiente… si en verdad no jugaban…

Se quedaba dormido entre llantos. Nadie le había oído. Siempre lo descubría Sonic al día siguiente cuando iba a coger su chaqueta preferida. Y sí… Siempre en el armario. Siempre pidiendo que su hermano parase. Y siempre se lo encontraba Sonic al día siguiente. El mayor siempre se preguntaba que hacía Tails ahí y se lo llevaba al cuarto del menor.

Tails ya odiaba a Sally. Y a Amy. Y a Shadow… Y a… bueno… una lista de dos metros de nombres de parejas de Sonic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y… Sí… otra vez en el armario… Solo que esta vez… Sonic no tardó en encontrarlo… Pero… Sonic… estaba diferente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails había ido a pasear a Green Hill Zone un rato. Le costaba asimilar el hecho de que Sally había muerto. Estaba feliz por ello… pero… Sentía que Sonic tenía algo que ver en la muerte de la heredera al trono.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que el ambiente se volvió frío y espeluznante. El cielo estaba gris y el agua roja. Tails se estaba asustando. Y se asustó más cuando se encontró a los animalitos… muertos… Al final del camino estaba Sonic. Tenía miedo de avanzar. Pero… era Sonic, de seguro, él buscaba al causante de todo eso. El zorro se apresuro para llegar a donde estaba Sonic y se fijó que su antiguo taller estaba cerca. Una vez se acercó a Sonic, le tocó el hombro izquierdo. Sonic pegó un pequeño salto del susto. Tails se tranquilizo un poco al ver a Sonic bien.

-¡Tails! ¡Por poco me provocas un parón cardiaco!-Dijo agarrándose el pecho.

-Lo siento… es que… estaba preocupado… Porque… todos los animalitos están muertos y temía que te hubiesen hecho daño.-Se lamentó Tails, a lo que Sonic soltó una carcajada bastante sonora, cosa que asustó a Tails.

-Tranquilo, zorro de pacotilla, no soy masoquista.-Respondió Sonic de forma borde mientras sonreía de forma siniestra.

-…- ¿A qué vino el insulto…? -… ¿Qui-quieres decir… que tú… los mataste?-Preguntó asustado. –Pensaba que eras un héroe… no un asesino…-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Awww… Pero no llores, Tails. Ahora están en un lugar mejor…-Dijo intentado darle un abrazo, pero el menor se opuso completamente haciéndose para atrás. Sonic se enfadó. –Oye, Tails… Te propongo algo… Si me vences en un juego, me entregaré y no haré daño a nadie más.-Le propuso.

-¿Y si pierdo…?-Preguntó esperando una respuesta nada indolora.

-… Ya lo verás…-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme; enseñando con ella, unos dientes afiladísimos. Tails se volvió a asustar. Se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que el aspecto de Sonic había cambiado: sus globos oculares eran de color negro y sus pupilas rojo sangre. Inclusive, parecía que su mandíbula estaba des-encajada. -¿Qué te parece? ¿Trato?-Preguntó con una voz bastante grave. Tails se asustó, había mucho en juego. Dejar a Sonic libre y que los matara a todos, o vencerlo y que se entregase a la policía. El zorro se lo pensó para luego asentir. –Bien, jugaremos a las escondidas… Tienes que aguantar sin que te encuentre durante 10 minutos. Te doy una ventaja de 60 segundos…-Dijo dándose la vuelta. –Y no vale salir de Green Hill Zone.-

-…-Tails salió corriendo a su antiguo taller. Tardó un poco dado a que le dio un ataque asma. Se dio cuenta de que Sonic se empezaba a dirigir al taller por lo que atrancó la puerta y subió a su cuarto. En lo que subía al segundo piso oyó a Sonic tocar en la puerta principal del taller. Estaba… ¿Cantando?

 _Ding, dong, Abre la puerta, que yo ya llegue, te va a tocar jugar conmigo._

 _Ding, dong, abre la puerta, me estoy cansando ya, no pienso esperar ni un segundo._

Acto seguido, Tails oyó como derribaban la puerta. Se echó a correr mientras que Sonic seguía cantando.

 _Corre ¿Estas cansado? Pareces muy, muy asustado._

 _¿Qué te pasa, zorrito? Te juro que no dolerá._

Tails entró en su cuarto y buscó un escondite. La ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que no pudo salir por ahí.

 _Vamos, sé que estas ahí. Sal ya._

 _Si es que antes te vi. Vamos ya._

 _Venga, corre de ahí. Corre corre._

 _Que si no, te ganaré._

Tails miró debajo de su cama, pero, no había espacio. Y el único lugar disponible era… el armario.

 _Knock Knock, Frente a tu puerta. Estás aquí, ¿Verdad? Abre, no estarás ahí siempre._

 _Knock Knock, Estoy en tu pieza, ¿Donde es que estás? Vamos, a ver como huyes de esta._

Tails tenía miedo… mucho miedo. Solo pudo llegar a recordar todos esos momentos felices con Sonic. Con su hermano mayor. Con la persona a la que admiraba y… amaba…

 _Venga querido... ¿Donde es que estarás?_

 _Ya miré el taller. Quizás estés en el closet._

-¡…!-Tails empezó a sudar de forma fría. Sintió que su vida había llegado a su fin. Solo llegó a sentir como abrían las puertas del armario mientras el menor lloraba.

 _Mira… estabas aquí…_

-… buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…-El menor no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero, por el miedo que sentía, se desmayó a los segundos… Sonic lo miró con esa sonrisa demoníaca. Lo cargó en brazos y a los segundos apareció en una especie de castillo. Dejó a Tails en una cama cercana y utilizó un grillete para encadenarlo a la cama desde el cuello. Acto seguido se quedó mirándolo. Todavía lloraba… Siempre le partía el alma verlo llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails despertó encadenado a la cama por el cuello. ¿Dónde estaba? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Veo que despertaste, coleguita.-Lo saludó Sonic alegre y con su sonrisa típica. Tails no se fió, ya sabía de lo que era capaz Sonic. -…-La sonrisa que tenía desapareció y sus globos oculares se tornaron negros. – Tails, a ti nuca te haré daño, no como a los demás.-Le dijo con esa voz de psicópata. Tails se puso a temblar. Sonic se subió a la cama y se mantuvo firme apoyándose con las rodillas. Tails no comprendía lo que ese gesto significaba, por lo que Sonic hizo parte de trabajo sacándose su miembro ya erecto y acercando a Tails. Tails negó con la cabeza una infinidad de veces. El mayor hizo caso omiso a las súplicas del menor y metió su miembro en la boca el zorrito, quien por poco se atraganta. El cobalto comenzó a mover su cadera de adelante hacia atrás mientras agarraba la cabeza del rubio para asegurarse de que no paraba. A Tails solo se le ocurría enclavar los dientes para que parase, pero… -Muerde y mato a tus queridos amigos…-Lo amenazó aumentando la velocidad de ese vaivén de cadera. Sonic sacó su miembro y le ordenó a Tails:- Lámelo. –El oji-celeste no supo muy bien qué hacer, ¿Ese era su castigo por perder? El zorrito se acercó y empezó a lamer esa enorme erección. No sabía si lo hacía bien o mal. Sonic comenzó a suspirar echando su cabeza para atrás. –Ahhh… Dame más placer… Te lo ordeno…-Informó disfrutando. Tails no sabía cómo darle más placer… bueno… sí, pero… No quería perder la virginidad así. Y menos ahora, que era una mujer. Sonic la miró serio. La acostó con rapidez y entró en ella (él… ya me entendéis) –Ahhh…- gimió al sentir todo ese placer efervescente. Tails se había quedado en Shock. El dolor era inmenso. Sonic empezó a moverse con rapidez sin importarle ni un poquito si a Tails le dolía o no. Al rato, se corrió dentro de Tails. El zorro todavía lloraba del dolor. Sonic se levantó y se largó dejando a Tails en la cama, mientras ella no podía huir. Aún caía semen del orificio recién violado por Sonic. Tails no paraba de llorar, tanto por el dolor físico como por el psicológico. Siempre amó a Sonic, y ahora, Sonic le hacía eso… Tails se abrazó a sí misma mientras que las lágrimas no cesaban y se quedó dormida… Sonic se acercó a ella mientras dormía y se sentó a su lado. La tapó con la manta para que no cogiera frío. -…Lo siento tanto… Tails…-Dijo el cobalto sollozando. Abrazó a la zorro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que solo él disfrutó y Tails lo pasó muy mal. El se metió bajo la manta y separó las piernas de Tails. Esta vez la penetró con cuidado, con una velocidad casi nula. Oyó como la menor gemía en sueños. Continuó y gradualmente fue subiendo la velocidad. Tails se despertó y al encontrarse en esa escena se quedó de nuevo en Shock… pero, no tardó en ponerse a gemir de placer. Ella se aferró a la sabana mientras que el mayor aumentaba aún más la velocidad. Se corrieron juntos. Sonic se acostó al lado de Tails, quien estaba un tanto desconcertada. El cobalto la abrazó y aunque ella se quejaba, se durmieron juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails despertó sola en la cama. Se acordaba de todo, y aunque le gustó al final… fue horrible… Estaba impregnada de sudor y semen… se sentó y se abrazó a sí misma. -… Pensé que eras un héroe…- Susurró.

-Lee esto.-Le dijo algo parecido a un humano, solo que tenía cuernos, y siete bocas dándole una revista.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la zorro.

-Un amigo, pienso ayudarte.-

-…-Tails miró la revista:- "El héroe favorito de todos salva a una gran bandada de pájaros…" "Sonic nos vuelve a salvar a todos…" "Sonic trabaja codo con codo ayudando a G.U.N…" Es un falso… Él… ¡Él no es un héroe! ¡ES UN ASESINO!-Enfureció.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-Preguntó el "hombre".

-¿¡Acaso fue todo imaginaciones mías!?-Volvió a enfurecer.

-No… Hay algo que debes de investigar… No puedo contarte el qué de momento. Cuando él te deje moverte libremente, pregúntale sobre Zalgo. Ese soy yo, normalmente estoy en la habitación del fondo.-Informó.

-¿Qué tienes que ver aquí?-Preguntó la menor un tanto confusa.

-Sonic me "robo" algo, más bien… Lo cogió sin saber que era mío.-Se rascó la "nuca".

-… Encantada de conocerte… Zalgo… Yo soy…-

-Ya te conozco, Tails, Sonic me habla de ti muy a menudo. Él y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo.-

-¿Puedo preguntar de cuándo?- Se intrigó.

-Ya lo descubrirás tú sola. Solo, no lo hagas enfadar de momento. Así conseguirás un poco más de libertad.-Le aconsejó. –Y por favor… pase lo que pase… no debes odiarlo.-Pidió mirándola de forma triste.

-… Llegas tarde.-Se impuso.

-… Ya sabrás el por qué no debes odiarlo…-Dijo yéndose, pero cuando salió, se le oyó hablar. -¡Buenos días! Sí, está despierta… Adiós.-

-¡Hola, Tails!-Saludó el erizo. Detrás de él, apareció alguien.

-¿¡Knux!?-Preguntó la zorro al verlo llorar sangre por los ojos. Sus globos eran negros, y las pupilas rojas.

-¡Buenos días, Tails!-

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!?-Preguntó ella enfadada. Sonic se encogió de brazos.

-…No me acuerdo…-Rió nervioso. –Knux, ¿Qué te hice?-

-Romperme la pistola de juguete cuando eramos pequeños…-Hizo un puchero.

-…-

-…-

-… ¡Me llamo Knuckles!-Sonrió.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Me callo?-

-Sí.-

-Por favor…-

-… Joooo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic dejó la PsP en la mesa. Estaba un tanto aburrido. Tails lo miró con ojos tristes. En ese tipo de situaciones, Tails sacaba su PsP y ambos jugaban juntos… Pero, aunque Sonic la desamarrase y todo volviera a la normalidad, ya nada sería lo mismo. El grillete le hacía daño. Tails se lo intentaba colocar, pero nada. Sonic no la miró, pero, sí le habló.

-Compréndeme… Si te suelto, saldrás corriendo e intentarás huir.-

-¿¡Cómo quieres que comprenda eso!? Además, eres muchísimo más rápido que yo, no tardarías ni un segundo en volver a dejarme aquí.-

-… Mi velocidad se está extinguiendo…-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-… Nada.- Se levantó. -¡Qué ganas de correr! Miraré si Shadow ya despertó. Está en los calabozos.-

-¿Aquí hay calabozos?-

-Tails, este es el castillo barra palacio de mi madre. Aquí hay hasta salas de tortura.- Lo último provocó que a Tails se le erizara la piel del miedo. –Tranquila, no te haré torturas… Si te portas bien…-

-…-Tails ya tenía miedo de Sonic. Con cada amenaza que hacía, a Tails le entraban ganas de llorar. Otra vez con ojos llorosos, se tapó con la manta.

-… Tails, no llores, no has hecho nada malo, no te voy a castigar.-La fue a abrazar.

-No tengo miedo del castigo… ¡Te tengo miedo a ti!-Gritó empujándolo. Sonic se enfadó y sus ojos cambiaron otra vez, pero, algo lo paró y evitó un castigo cómo el del día anterior. "No le hagas daño… ni se te ocurra…" Una voz recorría la mente del mayor. -…Maldito seas… No pienso confiar más en ti…- Tails estaba demasiado asustada, pero también enfadada ¿Y si la mataba? Le daba igual. Estaba sufriendo demasiado con eso. Sonic la miró serio. El cobalto le quitó el grillete y la agarró del cuello. Tails no podía respirar.

-Te lo dejaré bien claro, Miles Prower. Si vuelves a faltarme el respeto te arrancaré el corazón y luego me lo comeré.-Dijo provocando que la menor quisiera vomitar. -¿Quedó claro? Por las buenas, puedo ser el Sonic que conocías, pero, si quieres ir por las malas, aquí me tienes.- Cada vez apretaba más el cuello de la oji-celeste. –No juegues con fuego o te quemarás… ¿¡Entendido!?- Tails solo pudo mover un poco la cabeza de arriba abajo. Le faltaba demasiado aire; ya veía borroso. Sonic la tiró de seco en la cama. Mientras que la zorro recobraba el aire, el cobalto se posicionó encima de ella. Tails sabía lo que iba a hacer Sonic, pero, por la falta de aire, no podía defenderse. Sonic la penetró de una sola embestida dejándole los ojos como platos. Ya no se sentía tan doloroso como la primera vez… pero… El dolor de su corazón no se lo quitaba nadie. El mayor la puso boca abajo y continuó así. Tails sentía placer, pero, ese placer se veía contrarrestado con sus lágrimas. El oji-esmeralda la continuó penetrando con fuerza y velocidad. Tails sabía que estaba siendo un mero juego de Sonic, un simple juguete. Sintió cómo el azul se corría dentro de ella.

-… Maldito…- Sonic la miró serio. Sacó algo que tenía guardado… Un puñal. El cobalto alzó sus manos y luego las bajó con velocidad recibiendo un grito desgarrador de parte de la menor. Miró el puñal, estaba perfectamente enclavado en la médula espinal de Tails. El erizo se levantó y se largó. -¡…M-m-m-mi…! ¡C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-columna…! Du… el... duele…-Intentó arrastrarse. Bajó de la cama como puedo, pero, el dolor fue demasiado, no tardó mucho en desplomarse… Y, para desgracia de Tails, fue delante de unas escaleras… Cayó por ellas produciéndose hematomas y acabó partiéndose una costilla. Todo eso no podía ser verdad… Sonic no era un asesino… De seguro, todo era un mal sueño.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _Tengo que despertar… esto no es real… Por favor..._**

 ** _Sonic…_**

 ** _Sálvame…_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-…Herida… Honda… se… pasó…-Se pudo oír una voz.

-Pobre… Doler mucho…-

-¿Um…?-Tails despertó encontrándose a Amy y a Sally mirándola. Ambas tenían un aspecto… un tanto… terrorífico. A Tails se le paró el corazón por unos segundos.

-¡Tails! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la heredera al trono. La zorro negó rotundamente.

-Quiero morirme… quiero dejar de sufrir…-Lloró. Las féminas se miraron y luego acariciaron a Tails. -¡Esto es… es… horrible!-Decía llorando. -¡Y-y-y encima… S-Sonic me… me… me ha…!-Volvió a llorar.

-No tuviste que enfadarlo… Tails, solo debes de intentar cumplir lo que te pide y evitar cabrearlo…-

-… Quiero despertar… Esto es una mala pesadilla, lo es, lo es, lo es.-

-Tails…-

-¡Duele! ¡Mucho! ¡DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡Tails! ¡REACCIONA!-Intentó tranquilizarla Sally.

-¡DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡SONIC SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME …!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…-

-Lleva un mes así… Ni si quiera come…-Se compadeció Knux.

-…-Sonic no habló. –Voy a hablar con ella, no quiero interrupciones, así que, dile a todos que no suban.-Dijo el cobalto entrando. Una vez estuvo sentado en la cama donde se encontraba la menor acostada (mirando a la nada) –Tails… Tails, responde.-

-…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…Sálvame…-

-Tails, por favor… respóndeme…-

-… Es tu culpa…-

-¡…!-Sonic se quedó asombrado.

\- Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa Es tu culpa… ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA.-

-¡Calla!-

\- ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA.-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

\- ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA ES TU CULPA.-

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES!-Le pegó un puñetazo. Ella se quedó callada mientras que varias lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. Sonic se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se alejó temblando. Entró en aquel cuarto para hablar con Tails, para que comiera y no enfermara. Y ahora, le había pegado. Una voz en su interior le hablaba: "Mátala." Sonic gritó un "NO" mirando a Tails.

-…Pensé que eras un héroe… tú… tú eras mi héroe…-

-… T-Tails… Lo-Lo siento… Tails… perdóname…-

-Eras mi héroe… lo eras… yo te quise tanto… yo te amé. Siempre te seguía a todas partes porque quería ser como tú…-

-…Tails… por… favor… para…-

-Eras mi héroe, ahora… solo eres un asesino…-

-…Por favor…-

-Mátame y acaba con este sufrimiento…-

-¡NO!-

-… Mátame.-

-¡NO NO NO!-

-¿Acaso quieres verme sufrir siempre? ¿Es eso? Ahora lo entiendo todo…-

-¡No, Tails…! ¡Por favor…! ¡Escúchame…!-

-No quiero escuchar… no quiero comer… no quiero respirar… no quiero vivir…-

-…Tails, por favor…-

-Solo quiero morirme… Mi vida la he pasado en sufrimiento… por favor… acaba con este sufrimiento ya… Deja de prolongar este dolor…-

-…Tails…-Ya lloraba. –Tú no entiendes lo que pasa…-

-Has acertado… no lo entiendo, y nunca lo entenderé. Por lo que prefiero morir.-

-¡Tails… por favor, deja de decir eso!-

-… Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir Quiero morir ¡QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR QUIERO MORIR!-

-¡TAILS! ¡PARA!-

-¡PARARÉ CUANDO HAYA MUERTO!-

-¡PARAAAA!-

-… TÚ ESCOGISTE ESTO… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS?!-

-… YO NO LO ESCOGÍ… ¡TODO FUE POR UN PUTO ACCIDENTE! ¡POR ALGO QUÉ NO TUVE QUE HABER HECHO!-

-LO QUE NO TUVISTE QUE HABER HECHO, FUE EXISTIR…-

-Tails… por favor… no me odies… escúchame…-Pidió el erizo.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE ESCUCHE?-

-Hay veces que no me controlo. ¡No sé por qué mi cuerpo hace cosas él solo! ¡No quiero haceros daño! ¡Y mucho menos a ti…!-

-… No te creo…-

-… Tails… por favor…-

-…No te creo… ¡Tú NO ERES SONIC! ¡SONIC NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACERME DAÑO…!-

-Tails, por favor…-Se acercó.

-¡SONIC SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAME SÁLVAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic estaba durmiendo un día. Él siempre llevaba una llave puesta en su cuello. Era la llave del grillete de Tails. La zorro pensaba en cómo robarla… Y se le ocurrió algo.

-Sonic… ¿estás despierto?-Preguntó con una voz inocente. El mayor abrió los ojos asombrado y miró a Tails. La última vez que la oyó hablar no dejaba de repetir "sálvame" y "es tu culpa"

-¿Q-Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó protector.

-… Es que… tuve una pesadilla… ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?-Volvió a preguntar un tanto triste.

-¡Claro! Si quieres… puedes contarme de qué era la pesadilla.- Propuso acostándose al lado de ella. La zorro pensó todo lo que pudo.

-Habían rayos… muchos rayos… Y unas sombras me perseguían… Tenía miedo…-Intentó sonar convincente.

-Tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño…- Sonic le acarició la cabeza. –Quiero… pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento y por mis acciones… Sé que no me perdonarás… pero…-

-Te perdono…-Mintió. –Yo también lo siento por haberme comportado de aquella forma.-

-¡Estabas traumada! Era normal tu comportamiento.-

-…-Se quedó callada. ¿Cómo cogería la llave? –Sonic… ¿me… me… me…?- Cogió aire. -¿…Me puedes hacer el amor…?-

-¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!?-El mayor se quedó de piedra, ¿en serio le estaba pidiendo eso? -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-… No quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?-

-¡No es eso! Es solo… Bueno… da igual… ¿Estás segura de que quieres?-

-Otras veces me lo has hecho sin yo querer…-Mencionó. Si conseguía que Sonic se distrajera lo suficiente conseguiría quitarle la llave.

-Lo sé… y lo siento por ello.- Sonic se le puso encima. El besó su cuello deseoso. Tails solo tenía que fingir que de verdad quería que Sonic le hiciera el amor y ya… pero… Era Sonic, un Sonic corrupto y asesino, pero, era Sonic, el chico al que siempre amó, no podía evitar sentir cosas… entre ellas: placer, amor… etc. Sonic bajó los besos hasta el vientre de Tails. Ella no pudo evitar gemir aferrándose a la sábana.

-"No lo disfrutes ¡No lo disfrutes!"-Se decía en sus pensamientos. Intento fallido. No podía evitar disfrutar los besos de Sonic, los cuales recorría su vientre hasta su… -¡Ahhh!-Gimió. Era imposible no disfrutar eso. Se tapo la boca, pero Sonic se la destapó y la miró un tanto sonrojado. Él se acercó con lentitud y la besó. Tails no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas ante eso. El primer beso de ambos… Tails lo disfrutaba… pero…

-…-Sonic notó como Tails no correspondía al beso, por lo que la miró. -¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que te gustaría que te besase…-

-Y me gustó… es solo que…- Continuaron cayendo las lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, Tails… lo siento... lo siento…-Empezó a llorar él también. Tails nunca lo vio llorar… y verlo ahora… era tan doloroso… Atrapó sus mejillas color durazno entre sus manos y la acercó para besarlo. -¡…!-Sonic se asombró, pero a los segundos correspondió. Entró en ella con suavidad. La zorro gimió aferrándose a la almohada. -…Tails… te ves tan linda…-Le digo.

-¿Cuándo supiste que me volví mujer?-

-Me lo contó Shadow, hace mes y medio… Antes de que todo esto empezara…- Fue interrumpido por la menor. Tails movió su cadera, cosa que provoco que Sonic soltara un suspiro de placer. –Ahhh… si vuelves a hacer eso, me volverás loco…-

-¿Tanto te gustó que hiciera eso?-Preguntó sonriente la menor.

-La primera vez que te veo sonreír de forma pervertida.- Sonrió él también.

-Pues, esta será la primera vez que seré pervertida en general… así que, aprovecha.- Dijo moviendo de nuevo la cadera.

-Ahhh… ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego, zorrita?-

-Solo quiero comprobar si es verdad que cuando quieres, haces las cosas… bien hechas…-Dijo haciendo énfasis en "bien".

-Prepárate…-Le dijo empezando a moverse. El objetivo principal era cansarlo o despistarlo y quitarle la llave… pero… Tails no pudo evitar sucumbir ante los placeres que le proporcionaba Sonic...

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ummmmmm!-Sonic la besó. Estaban tan pegados… Tails los estaba disfrutando tanto…

-Tails… ah… te… ah… te amo…-

-¡…!-Se quedó asombrada. ¿Era verdad lo que decía? –So… Sonic… Ah… Sonic… yo también te amo… te amo tanto… Ahhh… Sonic… Ahhh…-

-Tails… ah…-Él la abrazó mientras que seguían amándose. –Por favor… perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir… ah… ah…- Tails lo besó, de seguro, eso fue un "te perdono" realmente sincero. Sonic se movía de forma lenta, pero, el placer era inmenso. El momento era perfecto: abrazados… besándose… amándose… Tails ya temblaba y su columna se arqueaba. Estaban llegando a la recta final. -Um… um… ummm… ¡ummmm…!-Los besos ahogaron los gemidos finales de ambos.

-¡Ummmmmmmmmm…!-La zorro aruñó sin quererlo, la espalda de erizo. Una vez sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron… -Lo siento por aruñar tu espalda.- Pidió disculpas.

-Tranquila, fue un acto reflejo.- La perdonó besándola en la frente. –Oye, preciosa… ¿Quieres que te quite el grillete?-Preguntó. Ella asintió, pero a los segundos se puso triste y se le humedecieron los ojos. -¿Qué te pasa, Tails?-

-… Yo… yo… yo… te iba a… ¡Soy alguien horrible!-

-¿Qué ibas a hacer…?-

-Te… te quería quitar la llave…-

-…-Se quedó callado. –No pasa nada, solo querías ser libre.-

-… ¿No me harás nada?-

-… Por favor… No pienses que te haré daño… Por favor…-Le pidió abrazando a Tails mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello. Le quitó el grillete y la besó. –Te amo…-

-Y yo a ti… Sonic…-

-Duerme, preciosa…-La tapó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails estaba hablando con un muy amarrado Shadow.

-Tampoco se está mal.-Comentó Shadow.

-Estás amarrado de pies a cabeza.-

-Gracias a eso no tengo por qué moverme. ¡SONIIIIIC! ¡TENGO HAMBREEEEEE!-

-¡YA COMISTE HACE CINCO MINUTOS!- Le plantó Tails.

-Pero me dio hambre otra vez.-

-…-

-… Mejor… cierro la boca.-

-Voy a mi cuarto.-Tails salió del calabozo encontrándose a Amy. –Hola, Amy.-

-¡Buenos días! ¡Me alegro de ver que ya estás bien!-

-Hola, chicas.-Saludó Sonic. –Oye, Tails… quiero hacerte el amor.-

-¡Adiós!-Amy salió corriendo.

-Genial, ya la traumaste.-

-Es Amy, que le peten.- Bufó haciendo un puchero.

-Ve al cuarto, ahora voy yo.-

-De acuerdo, guapa.-Le dio un beso en el cachete. Tails tocó en la puerta de Zalgo.

-Hola, pasa.-

-Bien, quiero saber que te quitó Sonic.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _-¡Hola, huevón!-_**

 ** _-¡DÉJAME DESTRUIR TU MUNDO EN PAZ, BICHO AZUL! ¡POR FIN PODRÉ DESTRUILO! ¡CON ESTO!-Dijo enseñando una caracola._**

 ** _-¿La caracola de los zeti? ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?-_**

 ** _-¡No es la de los zeti! ¡Se lo robé a alguien muy poderoso, y sirve para controlar a cualquiera!-_**

 ** _-Y eso significa que tendré que quitártela para que no hagas de tus locuras.-_**

 ** _-¡UNA MIERD…!-_**

 ** _-¡Ese lenguaje! ¡Te lavaré la boca con jabón!- Dijo quitándole la caracola. Acto seguido, la rompió. Un humo negro lo rodeó y acto seguido, el humo se medió dentro de la boca de Sonic. Él empezó a toser y de pronto comenzó a reír con una risa de loco._**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-Esa caracola no servía para controlar a la gente, servía para guardar mi maldad.-

-O sea… que Sonic no se controla…-

-Hay veces que sí, hay veces que no.-

-¿Y… que puedo hacer…?-

-… Hay dos formas… Matarlo o… utilizar otra caracola, el problema es que, como su maldad, a la cual, denominaremos Exe, no quiere acabar de nuevo en una caracola, controlará a Sonic e internará mataros…-

-¡No pienso matar a Sonic!-

-Pues… Es la única opción si no quieres correr el peligro de que te mate.-

-… Ya veré que hacer…- Tails fue a la cocina y cogió un cuchillo, por si las moscas, y se lo guardó en las colas. Luego, le preguntó a Cream si tenía caracolas. La conegito le dio una. La zorrita subió al cuarto. No estaba. De seguro estaba en la ducha…

Final 1:

Sonic dejaba caer el agua por sus púas. Tails se sonrojó un poco. El erizo al verla, le hizo un gesto para que se uniera. Tails se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y guantes. Una vez estuvo lista, Sonic paró la ducha y se acercó a la bañera.

-Así estaremos más cómodos.-Dijo abrazando a la menor mientras la bañera se calentaba. Al rato, se metieron en el agua y Sonic empezó a acariciar a Tails. La besó con pasión y a los minutos, comenzó a lamerle los pezones con cuidado. Tails gimió un poco pero, los gemidos se detuvieron al ver los ojos de Sonic… globos negros y pupilas rojas. Haciendo como que iba a masturbarlo, fue a sacar la concha de sus colas, pero… se asustó al ver como el agua de la bañera se tornaba roja. Sonic empezó a reír como un loco. –Te oí hablar con Zalgo, y sé que no estarías dispuesta a matar a tu amado Sonic… Si te hubieses portado bien esto no tendría por qué haber pasado.- Tails se miró la espalda, en especial, se miró la cicatriz de la puñalada. Exe la había abierto, y no conforme con eso, cada vez, la herida era más grande. Tails cayó encima de demonio azul, quien, la hizo suya ahí mismo, sin importarle si Tails estaba muerta o viva…

-Final 1- Pórtate bien, y no te haré daño.

Final 2:

Sonic dejaba caer el agua por sus púas. Tails se sonrojó un poco. El erizo al verla, le hizo un gesto para que se uniera. Tails se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y guantes. Una vez estuvo lista, Sonic paró la ducha y se acercó a la bañera.

-Así estaremos más cómodos.-Dijo abrazando a la menor mientras la bañera se calentaba. Al rato, se metieron en el agua y Sonic empezó a acariciar a Tails. La besó con pasión y a los minutos, comenzó a lamerle los pezones con cuidado. Tails gimió un poco pero, los gemidos se detuvieron al ver como el agua de la bañera se tornaba roja. –Perdóname… perdóname por todo lo que te hice… No soy más que un monstruo… Por eso… merezco la muerte…-Tails buscó el cuchillo que tenía entre las colas. -¿Buscas esto?-Preguntó enseñando el cuchillo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Podría haberte ayudado…-

-No… *Cof Cof* Exe te hubiese matado… Para eso… prefiero matarme yo ya que está controlado… *Cof Cof* Tails… quiero que sepas, que siempre te amé…-

-¡Por favor, NO…! no me hagas esto… No mueras, por favor… No me dejes sola… por favor…-Lloró. –Por favor…- Lo abrazó…

-Lo siento, Tails.-Correspondió al abrazo. Ahora… Todos son libres… Tú también lo serás… Podrás volver a hacer tu vida de forma tranquila… como antes… *Cof… COF* Solo… necesito que me perdones por todo para poder irme feliz, el saber que no me odias y que siempre me amaras.-

-Te perdono… Y… y… y siempre… Siempre te amaré, Sonic el erizo… No lo dudes… Por favor… no te vayas… por favor… por favor…-Continuó llorando.

-Hice esto… *COF COF* porque… No quería que Exe os hiciera más daño… por favor… no llores… Se me parte el alma cada vez que te veo llorar…- Cada vez estaba más pálido. –Tails… necesito saberlo… Si... no hubiese pasado esto… y yo te lo *COF COF* hubiese pedido… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Preguntó ya sin fuerzas. Se estaba desangrando.

-Sí, Sonic… sí…-Sollozó. –Siempre quise que fuéramos más que amigos… yo… yo te amo desde que te conozco…-

-Me alegra tanto oír eso…-Decía con una voz enfermiza. -¿Me darías un último beso?-

-Sí…-Se acercó y juntando sus labios, cumplió el último deseo de su amado. Pero, sintió como Sonic dejaba de abrazarla. Tails empezó a llorar encima del cadáver del que, antes, era el chico al que más amaba en el mundo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya estas…-Dijo la zorro apretando una tuerca. Ya estaban en el mundo normal, y exactamente, habían pasado 2 años. **Todos** miraban como Tails ponía en marcha aquel robot. –Iníciate con el software: "Sonic-1" –Le mandó a aquel robot. El robot tenía una piel sintética, parecía muy real. Y unas púas azules artificiales perfectas. Mejor que cualquier metal Sonic.

-Inserte clave.-Requirió el robot con una voz artificial que parecía natural, era igual que la de Sonic.

-"Vuelve a mí, no me abandones"-Habló Tails mientras que se ponía las manos en el pecho después de colocarse su larga melena dorada. Se veía espléndida con esos pantalones negros, esa camisa blanca de botones y esos tacones blancos. Era la que más había cambiado. El robot fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-...-

-Dime que funciona….Pidió la menor abrazándose a sí misma.

-…-

-Por favor…-

-…-El robot parpadeó un par de veces y luego, abrió los ojos asombrado. -¿…Tails…?-Preguntó alegre. Todos sonrieron; funcionaba.

-¡SONIC!-Saltó encima de él.

¡Tails!-Correspondió al abrazo. -¿Cómo conseguiste…?-

-He… mejorado en mecánica y en programación…-Le sonrió. –Además, todavía nos queda toda una vida que vivir juntos.-

-Final 2- No te pienso dejar marchar.

Final 3:

Sonic dejaba caer el agua por sus púas. Tails se sonrojó un poco. El erizo al verla, le hizo un gesto para que se uniera. Tails se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y guantes. Una vez estuvo lista, Sonic paró la ducha y se acercó a la bañera.

-Así estaremos más cómodos.-Dijo abrazando a la menor mientras la bañera se calentaba. Al rato, se metieron en el agua y Sonic empezó a acariciar a Tails. La besó con pasión y a los minutos, comenzó a lamerle los pezones con cuidado. Tails gimió un poco pero, los gemidos se detuvieron al ver como el agua de la bañera se tornaba roja. –Perdóname… perdóname por todo lo que te hice… No soy más que un monstruo… Por eso… merezco la muerte…-Tails buscó el cuchillo que tenía entre las colas. -¿Buscas esto?-Preguntó enseñando el cuchillo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Podría haberte ayudado…-

-No… *Cof Cof* Exe te hubiese matado… Para eso… prefiero matarme yo ya que está controlado… *Cof Cof* Tails… quiero que sepas, que siempre te amé…-

-¡Por favor, NO…! no me hagas esto… No mueras, por favor… No me dejes sola… por favor…-Lloró. –Por favor…- Lo abrazó…

-Lo siento, Tails.-Correspondió al abrazo. Ahora… Todos son libres… Tú también lo serás… Podrás volver a hacer tu vida de forma tranquila… como antes… *Cof… COF* Solo… necesito que me perdones por todo para poder irme feliz, el saber que no me odias y que siempre me amaras.-

-Te perdone… Y… y… y siempre… Siempre te amaré, Sonic el erizo… No lo dudes… Por favor… no te vayas… por favor… por favor…-Continuó llorando.

-Hice esto… *COF COF* porque… No quería que Exe os hiciera más daño… por favor… no llores… Se me parte el alma cada vez que te veo llorar…- Cada vez estaba más pálido. –Tails… necesito saberlo… Si... no hubiese pasado esto… y yo te lo *COF COF* hubiese pedido… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Preguntó ya sin fuerzas. Se estaba desangrando.

-Sí, Sonic… sí…-Sollozó. –Siempre quise que fuéramos más que amigos… yo… yo te amo desde que te conozco…-

-Me alegra tanto oír eso…-Decía con una voz enfermiza. -¿Me darías un último beso?-

-Sí…-Se acercó y juntando sus labios, cumplió el último deseo de su amado. –No pienso permitir esto… Si tú te mueres… yo me voy contigo…-Dijo al ver como su amado ya no respiraba. Ella cogió el cuchillo y se apuñaló en el corazón repetidas veces hasta que cayó encima de su amado. –Espérame, Sonic… Nos iremos juntos…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El funeral acababa de finalizar, mientras que dos sombras observaban…

-Ya pasó, hija mía.-

-Pe-pe-pero… voy a echarles mucho de menos…-

-Lo sé, Cream… yo también.-

-Knux, todos les echaremos de menos…-

-No lloren por nosotros…-Se oyó una voz, todos se giraron encontrándose a dos figuras que brillaban. –Nosotros lloraremos si ustedes lloran.-

-¡Sonic…Tails…!-

-Solo, sean felices…-Les dijo la zorro. Una vez se despidieron, ambos se dieron un lindo y largo beso mientras desaparecían.

-Final 3- Final verdadero 1- Juntos después de la muerte.

Final 4:

Sonic dejaba caer el agua por sus púas. Tails se sonrojó un poco. El erizo al verla, le hizo un gesto para que se uniera. Tails se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y guantes. Una vez estuvo lista, Sonic paró la ducha y se acercó a la bañera.

-Así estaremos más cómodos.-Dijo abrazando a la menor mientras la bañera se calentaba. Al rato, se metieron en el agua y Sonic empezó a acariciar a Tails. La besó con pasión y a los minutos, comenzó a lamerle los pezones con cuidado. Tails gimió un poco pero, no podía aguantarse las ganas de que Sonic la hiciera suya ahí mismo. Empezó a masturbarlo con velocidad. –Ahhh… Tails… te has vuelto un poco pervertida. –Sonrió.

-Tú me has vuelto pervertida. Menos charla y más placer.-Dijo metiéndose el miembro erecto de Sonic por su entrada. -¡Ahhh!-Gimió abrazándose al mayor.

-Tails… me vuelves loco…-Dijo aferrándose más a ella. –Te amo tanto…- La besó.

-Sonic… Ah…. Ahhh…- empezó a mover la cadera mientras que la penetración continuaba. Sonic la tomó de la cintura. –Cómo pares… Ahhh… te juro, que tus manos desaparecen… Ahhh-

-Tranquila, no pienso parar, es solo… que la bañera es un tanto incomoda.-Dijo levantándola mientras seguían amándose. La llevó a la cama y la acostó en ella. Ahí se estaba mucho mejor, incluso, había más movilidad. -¿Te gusta?-Preguntó pero fue contestado por un tremendo gemido de Tails; de seguro, le había rozado el punto G. –Lo tomaré como un "sí".-

-¡Sí! Ahhh me encanta, te juro que como pares, te corto todas tus extremidades.-

-Me encanta verte así.-Sonrió pervertido. –Pidiéndome que te de más y más placer.- La besó.

-¡Ummmmmmmmm!-La menor gemía y gemía; en cualquier momento se quedaría afónica.

-Tails… ah… se siente genial…-Se pegó más a ella.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… Embarázame…-

-¿¡Qué…!?-

-Lo que… Ahhh… oíste… Ahhhhh… Sonic…-

-Pe-pero…-

-Por favor… ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahhh! Estoy a punto de… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-Se aferró a la espalda del mayor mientras lo besaba.

-¡Ummmm!-Gimieron juntos corriéndose.

-Ah… ah… ah…-Tails intentó recobrar el aire.

-Estoy tan cansado… ¿Puedo echarme una siestecita?-

-Claro, puede que yo también me duerma un poco.-Dijo tapando a ambos.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesa.-

-Dulces sueños, mi príncipe.-Tails esperó. Una vez Sonic se durmió, sacó la caracola y la hizo Sonar. Un humo salió de pronto de la boca de Sonic. Era negro como el carbón. Ese humo, se metió en la caracola, la cual se volvió de color violeta oscuro. Sonic se sentó asombrado. –Ha salido.-Le informó Sonriente Tails.

-¡Gracias, Tails! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-La besó. –Vamos a dársela a Zalgo.-Le propuso. Una vez tocaron en su puerta y Zalgo vio la caracola, sonrió.

-¡Lo conseguiste! Consigues todo lo que te propones, ¿eh?-

-Me enseñó el maestro.-Sonrió mirando a Sonic.

-Disculpa por las molestias…-Comentó Sonic.

-Disculpas aceptadas.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de Halloween Tails estaba terminando su disfraz. Era ella, misma, solo, que parecía un muñeco de peluche.

-Sonic, ¿me ayudas a dibujarme las costuras?-Ella se giró pero por poco le da un parón cardiaco. Esos ojos… globos negros y pupilas rojas.

-Tranquila, es el disfraz.-Le acarició la mejilla.

-Uf… por poco me da un infarto.-Dijo dándole el rotulador. –Luego disfrazo a Jr.… Si se está quieto. Si no lo disfrazas tú.-

-Es un bebé, es normal que no se esté quieto.-

-Rectifico: "Es hijo de Sonic el erizo, ¡es normal que no se esté quieto!"-

-Vale… admito que muy tranquilo no soy, pero, puedo contro… ¡Una mariposa!-Salió corriendo.

-…-Se quedó con cara de "Oh, really?" –"Admito que muy tranquilo no soy, pero, puedo controlarme…" Claro, y una porra.-Sonrió colocándose una gema en la frente.

-¡Ay! ¡Jr.! ¡No le lances el biberón a tu padre!-

-¡Eso lo sacó de mí!-

-¡No tienes padres, no puedes lanzarles cosas!-

-No, a ellos no, pero a ti sí.-Rió.

-¡Cabro…!-Fue interrumpido.

-¡Estás delante de un niño!-Le dijo entrando en la habitación del bebé. –Ven, Jr.-Lo cogió. Al verlo con su disfraz de drácula, sonrió. -¡Qué guapo está mi niño!-

-¿Y yo qué?-Sonic hizo un puchero.

-¡Qué feo está mi novio!-

-La madre que te trajo.-

-Sonic, ¿de quién crees que ha sacado Jr. la guapura?-Preguntó dejando al niño de nuevo en la cuna.

-… ¿De ti?-

-Na', la sacó de ti, que bien guapo que eres…-Le besó.

-Oye, preciosa… ¿Eres feliz… conmigo?-

-Claro, nunca lo dudes.-Lo volvió a besar, solo que esta vez, de una forma más apasionada y romántica.

-… Pa-pis…-Dijo el niño.

-¡…Su primera palabra!-Sonrió Tails emocionada.

-Es tan listo como tú.-

-…Pa-rejita…-Rió.

-Y… tan capullo como tú.-Comentó Tails a lo que Sonic soltó una carcajada. –Venga, tenemos que salir ya. Vamos, Jr.-Lo cogió.

-… Soy dios…-Dijo el pequeño.

-¿A que vino eso?-Preguntó extrañado el Sonic. Tails se encogió de hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _-¿Os pensasteis que os librasteis de mí?-Dijo una voz en la mente del pequeño. -¡Esperad a que saque los dientes y veréis!-_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jr. ¿Quieres el pecho?-Preguntó Tails cogiéndolo.

-No sé si Junior quiere, Pero Sonic sénior* (padre) si quiere.-Sonrió.

-Pervertido.-Se sonrojó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _-¡NO QUIERO EL PECHO…! … Está rico…- (_** Lo siento XD, no me pude aguantar y lo puse XDDDD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Final 4- Final verdadero 2 - ¿Eres feliz conmigo?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer. En serio, gracias. Podéis escoger el final que queráis. Ponedme en los comentarios cual escogisteis. J

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
